sourispediafandomcom-20200214-history
Souris Wildcats Football Club
The Souris Wildcats Football Club is the club and team representing men's tackle football for Souris and the surrounding area. A majority of the players attend Souris Regional High School , although this is not necessary. Formation The team was originally a high school team at SRHS, playing as the Souris Spartans. The colour maroon was chosen as a team colour as any other colour jersey was too easily stained by the Island mud. Results The team won the Potato Bowl in 2005. In 2006 it lost in the championship game to the Colonels (The Guardian, 2007). In 2007, under head coach Eric Conway the team finished with a record of 2-4 in the regular season, playing against Summerside for the Lobster Bowl (The Guardian, 2007). According to Conway, veterans Nathan Whalen and Will Miller helped to lead a young Wildcats squad, which had few returning players (The Guardian, 2007). The Wildcats played a perfect season in 2008, leading to a Potato Bowl win at UPEI against the Cornwall Timberwolves (Brun). The team was coached again by Conway, and he attributed their successful season to the teams blend of speed and strength (Brun). Tyler Gallant managed a touchdown from 20 yards out, and Logan Sauve caught a touchdown pass to leave Souris with a 14-7 lead at the end of the second quarter (Brun). Later in the game Drew McInnis added a twenty yard touchdown catch, and Gallant followed with another touchdown (Brun). Gallant yet again ran for a touchdown in the fourth quarter, ending the game with a final score of 36-14 for the Wildcats. Gallant was awarded player of the game (Brun). 2009 found the Wildcats as defending champions, and for the second year in a row they played undefeated (Cheverie & Mooney). The championship game found them pitted against the Colonels on the Eric Johnston field in Summerside (Carson, 2009). Touchdowns were scored by Jonathan Gallant (scoring three), Tyler Gallant, Ben MacIsaac, Dawson Burke and others unnamed. The final score was 55-21 for Souris (Carson, 2009). For the 2010 season, Souris entered the championship game following an undefeated season (Sharatt) and the Wildcats were victorious over the Cornwall Timberwolves in Rollo Bay to clinch the 2010 Potato Bowl. It was a nail biter of a game at 7-0, played on the muddy Rollo Bay field, but after two quick touchdowns Souris cinched the win with a 21-0 lead. Cornwall was unable to respond, and 21-0 was the final score (Sharatt). The team was coached by Steven MacPhee and assistant coach Billy White (Sharatt). Touchdowns were scored by Brandon Ching, Alex Forrest and Jonathan Gallant respectively (Sharatt). In the 2012 season, the Souris Wildcats were defending champions as they played for the Potato Bowl against the Summerside Clippers at UPEI in Charlottetown (The Guardian, 2012). Weather was cold and windy, yet despite this there was a good crowd turnout to support both teams. There was no clear winner heading into the final minutes of the game, and in the end Souris won with a final score of 20-15 (The Guardian, 2012). The wildcats were coached by Steven MacPhee in 2012 (Carson, 2012). References Brun, Stephen. (17 Nov 2008). Wildcats stay perfect. ''The Guardian. Sports. Carson, Mike. (21 Sep 2012). ''Wildcats display firepower. ''The Guardian. Sports. Carson, Mike. (9 Nov 2009). ''Wildcats cap perfect season. ''The Guardian. Sports. Cheverie, Kelsey & Mooney, Taylor. 2010 Yearbook. ''The Spartan. ''Souris Regional High School. Print. Sharatt, Steve. (8 Nov 2010). ''Souris Wildcats defend 2010 Potato Bowl. ''The Guardian. Sports. Staff. (10 Nov 2007). ''Lobster bowl goes today. ''The Guardian. Sports. Staff. (10 Nov 2012). ''Souris Wildcats take Potato Bowl in 20-15 win over Clippers. The Guardian. Sports.